


Old Midnight Knows It Too

by sabinelagrande



Category: Dark Shadows (1966)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Extortion, F/M, IDK I'm Bad At Telling, Probably Noncon, Questionable Consent, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's one more thing that needs to stay between the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Midnight Knows It Too

Elizabeth didn't lock her door, for sheer convenience's sake; they both knew she'd get up anyway, be at the door at an instant if he knocked, not out of any particular love but out of a desire to make as little fuss as possible.

She got more sleep that way.

She was already awake when the door opened, the light from the hall spilling in. She'd been expecting him that night; sometimes she could tell when he intended to come, could see a certain look in his eyes that sent a frisson up her spine. The door shut behind him, as quiet as a whisper. She could hear him moving around, taking off his clothing and putting it aside.

He was naked when he pulled back the covers and climbed into the bed next to her, his body limned by the moonlight coming through the windows. "Not tonight," she told him as he lay down beside her, just like she always did; it had yet to make a difference.

"You don't really mean that," Jason said, his usual smug cheer in his voice.

She sighed in frustration. "I have enough problems without you coming in and trying to make love to me."

"Come now, Liz," he said, stroking his hand down the side of her breast, and she shivered. "It isn't like I'm going to do something we don't both want."

"I don't want it, do you hear me?" she said firmly, though she didn't move.

He pushed her nightgown up and slipped his hand between her thighs, his fingers brushing over her, and she shut her eyes tight. "Well now," he said, chuckling; she couldn't hide it, couldn't control it, couldn't stop her body from responding to his touch. "You must want it a little."

She turned her face away. "I don't."

He put his fingertips under her chin, tilting her face back towards him. "That's too bad," he said, kissing her. She didn't know if she'd have preferred a clashing of teeth, lips bitten, but the gentleness he showed her was terrible, insidious.

She moaned softly as he kissed his way down her throat; she was bested already, had been for a long time, and this was the one place she'd given up fighting back against him. There had been a time when she had wanted him outright, and it was hard to make her body forget. Nothing to be done about it, because he'd have what he wanted and she'd let him, every time. She'd decided some time ago that it was better on the whole to try and enjoy it, take at least something back for herself.

"That's it, my girl," Jason said as he slid his fingers inside of her, moving them in and out slowly. He took her nipple into his mouth, licking and sucking gently, and she gasped, her thighs falling open.

Or maybe she had wanted it the whole time and just been afraid to admit it.

She often hated how determined he was, how persistent; it was particularly annoying when he was trying to pleasure her. It certainly wasn't that he wasn't doing a good job, but it wasn't a job she wanted done at all. Better if he just did it and left, but no, he was insistent upon making her like it, getting her almost to the point of asking before he took her.

Tonight was no exception; she was wet for him, wanting it enough that it took a conscious effort to stay still, to keep from thrusting her hips up for more. She knew she was more than transparent, but Jason, for once, said nothing, just kissed her deeper as he parted her legs, settling himself in between them.

She closed her eyes as he pushed his cock inside of her, unable to stop from letting out a satisfied groan. Jason only laughed at her, leaning down and kissing her again as he moved inside of her, steady strokes that seemed to go on forever, conspiring to make her crazy. He didn't pause for an instant, just kept pushing and pushing, driving her nearer and nearer to her climax.

And without warning, he paused, slowing down, agonizingly slow, and she looked up at him, exasperated and bereft. "Ask nicely for what you want," he said, grinning.

"I'm not playing games with you, Jason," she said, through clenched teeth.

"Maybe I'm in the mood to play," he said. "Maybe I'll just leave if you don't say anything." He lay a hand on her throat, his smile going dark. "Or maybe I won't."

She swallowed, unsure which threat she was more afraid of. "Please," she said.

He took his hand away from her neck. "Please what, Liz?" he coaxed.

She shut her eyes tight. "Please don't stop," she managed. "Give me more."

"Oh, I can certainly do that," he told her, triumph in his voice. He held her knees open as he started moving again, swift, hard, just what she needed, even though it was impossible, shameful to admit it. He reached down, stroking her clitoris, and she was done for, completely lost. She shook, crying out as she clenched around him, her hips working up mindlessly as she rode it out. He didn't stop, thrusting into her again and again until he finally stilled, releasing inside of her.

He withdrew carefully, kissing her almost sweetly as he left her; the bed was cold without him in it, and she shivered. He dressed without any particular haste, putting on his dressing gown and slippers. "Goodnight, Liz," he said softly, before he opened the door.

She turned away. "Goodnight, Jason," she said quietly, not caring if he heard. The door opened and shut, and she couldn't even hear his footsteps as he walked softly away.

If he was inaudible in the hallway, if he crept around like a burglar when he came to do this to her, then so much the better. It was simply one more thing between them that no one ever needed to know.


End file.
